


Someone to trust

by MagicWitch101



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Someone just needs a hug, i’ll as more tags as I go, someone to trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicWitch101/pseuds/MagicWitch101
Summary: Louie meets new friends. His brothers and Webby feel like somethings wrong, something Louie’s not telling them. Louie tries to learn to trust people more or will his trust be betrayed???
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Someone to trust

Louie was walking down the halls from his school and someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked behind him to see a older boy with brown eyes, extremely dark brown hair and dressed up like a 4 year old who god to chose their outfit for the day and wanted to be cool. “Hello?” Louie said a bit confused, he didn’t understand what this kid want because he never met him, he did know to trust this random kid.

“Hey my names Kyle nice to meet you” he took his hand out to shake Louie’s and Louie shuck his hand with debate. “Yeeeah I’m Louie.... can I help you?” Louie looked him in the eyes, something was up with him but he Fidel is what but he feels like he needed to be careful. “Oh yeah” he slightly chuckled “do you have snapchat?” “Yeah?” Louie was getting more and more confused. “Cool what’s your name on it?” He took out him phone and was ready to type.

Louie didn’t get it why did he want to contact he never met him he was literally asking a stranger for information. Louie didn’t let himself have time to think long enough “LouieTheLazyDuck...” he wanted to slap himself right there he just gave him the information he needed. “Ok cool! I text ya latter k?” He walked of leaving Louie alone to just think. He decided to to except him and be prepared for anything, they kid seemed nice but on till he knew him Louie was going to keep his guard up.

After school the triplets met up with Webby and went to funzos to chill a bit especially after a monster text that hit them out of no where.

“The answer was Edward Jenner?!” Dewey ask in shock “I put Sir William Osler!” Huey looked at him “the was ‘from 1749-1823 which of there’s 4 people was alive?’ Sir William Osler was alive from 1818-1865” “oh sorry I didn’t know know which person to circle” Huey took a breath “you were meant to put his name on the answer line” after that Louie tunes them out he could Webby enjoying the confession, she was home schooled so when ever one of them talked about a lesson, test or anything to do with school she was listening fully like when Huey get to lean something new in JWC.

Louie’s phone goes of from a messed and he reads it. He saw that it was from the kid he talked to earlier that day. He didn’t know what to expected from him. He never really trusted people much, his family was the only people he trusted but he still closes himself off from them. He felt like the black sheep. He wasn’t as adventurous as them or as handsome as his brothers. No one can tell them apart if they chose to ware the same think but they new the differences and it was funny at first. See everyone’s faces as uncle Donald tries not to laugh behind them. Now it only reminds Louie how different they looked and how much he hated some of his features.

Text

Kyle: hi!

Louie: hey. Just asking but why did you ask for my sc? Jw 

Kyle: honestly I saw you and thought you were handsome. Remember when our to classes got to use the same room together? I saw you then and was to shy to ask. People told me about you and I saw how nice and carding to put into your stuff. I wanted to get to know and well when I saw you in the hallway I thought to ask so I can get to know you

Louie shocked he didn’t expect that answer and honestly it made him blush. No one really said anything like that to him in that way, he got use to people saying things in a jokey way but this felt real, it felt like he really meant it. He checked to see if anyone noticed his face turning pink... nope his brothers were still talking about the test and Webby was silent entranced to the conversation. 

Louie: you really mean that?

Kyle: of course! Why wouldn’t I?

Louie: dw just know that’s really kind of you to saw.

Kyle: no problem 👍

Louie: anyways what are you up to

Kyle: heading home gonna watch wind blows adventures

Louie: you watch that too! Sorry it’s just no one I know watches it and I thought I wouldn’t get to talk about it to someone.

Kyle: I get ya! No one wants to listen to my theories

Louie: I’ll listen I actually have some of my own maybe we can go through them together?

Kyle: that would be fun!

Louie smiled. Maybe this wasn’t a bad idea after all but Louie wasn’t going to get to comfy. Kyle was still still a stranger to him but getting to know him would hurt right?

“Louie how did you do on the test?” Louie jumped he was not expecting for them to talk to him. “Oh umm I think I did ok and Dewey the answer for questions 26 was 1856” “DAMMIT!!!” Everyone laughed. They new Dewey wasn’t going to do amazingly in the test but he tried so that’s good. Huey looked up and slightly looked serious “also who are you texting so much? You just randomly started to text and seemed to be really focused on texting to the point you didn’t notice Webby taking your drink” Louie looked shocked and looked over at Webby, indeed she had his drink and she drank it all “what it was going to go flat so I thought to drink it.... did I upset you? Oh my god I’m so sorry if I did I’ll get you enough one if you wan-“ “Webby it’s fine in just surprise you took it away, I mean I as literally in my hand”

After another short laughter Huey looked at him again “so? Anyone we know or is it a new friend?” Louie didn’t know how to answer. Should he tell the truth and say he never spoke to this person before giving him his contact or lie. He quickly thought about it “yeah it’s someone I met at lunch when I went to draw a bit” they seem to be ok with the answer and left it. Since they started adventure they were very protected to each other from some people. They didn’t know who trust and who was after them.

Louie looked at his phone and held himself from laughing. Kyle send a picture of flowers all over the floor with the text “I should have people watch me as I make toast shouldn’t I” Louie text him back questioning how it even happened and that needs to be watched all the time if that’s normal.

Kyle: ok but it attacked me 😂

Louie: you were getting bread not the whole flour factory lol 😂 

Kyle: I feel so attracted right now

Louie: like the flour?

Kyle: ok how dare you! Lol

Louie: 😂

“Ok let’s go everyone wants us back before dinner come on” they all got up and left they didn’t have their normal day at the place but the got the mentally wake up after that test. Louie look down at his phone and gently smiled. He really couldn’t stop looking at his phone and his brothers were getting annoyed “Louie you need to look where your going!” Huey said. He would’ve been annoyed by his response if he responded. Louie just continues to text as they got home. Before they could saw anything else he put the phone to his ear and ran upstairs “really you think that could happen!” 

Louie jumped on his bed and continued to talk about the show to Kyle. He laughed so much he, couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard. Louie felt like he could talk to him forever but he still needed to keep his guard up but I know to him he stared to open his gates for this kid. He didn’t want to do that but that’s what’s happening and he couldn’t stop it nor did he want to.

“I don’t get him he always ends up taking my work and saying it’s his! It’s so frustrating! I work so hard on it but no one sees that!” Louie laid back after putting his phone on speaker. “Maybe tell a teacher? I’m sure they’ll help ya that’s their job and I think they’ll know who’s lying or not because of your art style” Louie thought about it he was nervous that the teachers wouldn’t believe him because he’s known as a lier and that the student would go after him. He didn’t realised he said it out loud. Wow he was really opening up to him.

There was silence for a bit which scared a Louie even though he won’t admit it “Hello? You there?” “Yeah yeah!” He sounded distant so Louie thought he must be getting something “I’m back! Sorry the flour tried kidnapping me but I used my toast to stop it” this made Louie laugh out load they weren’t gonna let this go anytime soon “oh really I hope you banished it from your room” he heard a laugh from the other end “yeah it needs to chill really”

They continued to talk for hours on till dinner was ready. Louie was hesitant to leave the call but he knew he couldn’t bring the conversation to the table, so they said bye and continued their day.

Louie day at the table feeling bored he didn’t realised on till hanging up that he talking to Kyle made him feel so much joy and that he felt like a normal kid again. Kyle didn’t treat him differently because he was raised by his uncle on a boat or that he takes longer to do or understand things and that he adventures. He did ask but he never made it about the conversation he was enjoying his company and Louie loved that.

He sat there eating has everyone was talking about the new adventure. He didn’t care about it that much on till Scrooge said that they can bring someone along because it wasn’t really dangerous but that they need to know that it’s still an adventure and that anything could happen. Hearing this he smiled. Maybe Kyle would join him? He would definitely make the adventure more fun and interesting.

To be continued


End file.
